Game Changer
by BRITTANArchy
Summary: Santana Lopez and her endeavors to figure out her mystery woman and how this woman changed her life. (It's my first time to publish a story and I suck at summaries. So, I ask you to read this story. I'm sure it's worth your time! Please?) Brittana fanfic! glee


**Hi! It's my first time to actually publish a story here. So, please don't be too harsh on me.**

**As it said on the summary, this is based on a true story. Well, my story to be exact. I've been driven crazy by this crazy woman. **

**I am Santana Lopez in this story and Brittany is my mystery woman. Her real name is Jeanne. So go on, read my story please.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, I do not own these Glee characters.**

**I sure wish I do. **

* * *

You know what is a rather shocking thing to admit?

I, Santana Diabla Lopez, show no signs of love. I do not love anybody with the exception of myself. I have never been attached to anyone. To be frank and to the point, I am only in love with myself, my puny being with its scanty self-confidence and skimpy, thin fortes.

I was better off alone in the obscurity of my personal despondency. Loneliness may be my eternal succor.

After all, who would I, Santana Lopez, be if not the heartless, insensitive one who is the head bitch in charge?

Sitting at the pre-departure area of the airport, I let my thoughts encase my mind. Finally, I am off to college now. It is definitely gonna be awesome since I will be able to be on my own, party hard on school nights, and positively rule college. I smirk as I thought of it more. I haven't even left yet and I'm already over the moon.

Okay, enough about college. On a more important notion, there was this mystery woman who managed to intrigue me. My thoughts suddenly drift back to the day I saw her...

_ My eyes fall on the incredibly gorgeous flight attendant greeting me with a short "hello" and a warm smile as I casually board the plane from New York back to LA. My insides twirl at her gesture. Sure all the flight attendants are appealing but she's a whole lot more and she's different compared to the others. I take my seat along the aisle and think about that little incident earlier. _

_ "Ladies and gentleman please direct your attention to the cabin crew who will demonstrate features on this aircraft," I hear one flight attendant speaking as a couple others take their respective points in front of the passengers. I am thrilled that the good-looking FA is gonna be demonstrating the flight safety reminders just two rows ahead of me. I hear the other FA speak again._

_ "Each seat is provided with a seat belt to fasten push hands together – tighten seat belt by pulling lose end. To unfasten lift on top of buckle and pull end to release. _

_ In the unlikely event of a water landing – use your individual life vest found under your seat. Remove sharp objects from the body. Lift vest over the head. Tighten around the waist and push and to buckle, pull tape to tight. When outside the air-craft pull inflation tags to inflate the vest – manual inflate tubes are found on both sides – blow to increase air and push pins inward to release air. The light will automatically illuminate once the battery is submersed in water. Do not inflate the vest inside the air-craft. Please be reminded that unauthorized removal of flight vest from the air craft is a criminal offense. _

_ This cabin is pressurized, if there should be a rather change in cabin pressure – oxygen masks will automatically drop from the compartments above you. When this happens immediately grab the mask – put it over your nose and your mouth and breath normally, if you are traveling with a child, put on your own mask and then the child's mask. Leave mask on until you are advised to remove it._

_ Please take not to the emergency exits marked on each side of the cabin for nearest exits nearest you. For further information refer to the safety instruction card found in the seat pocket. For you information there are slide mats in this aircraft – This aircraft is equipped with an escape pass lighting system. In case of an emergency evacuation lights will illuminate nearest to the exit. Have a fun flight everyone."_

_ I'm having a fun flight alright. My eyes were practically glued on her as she demonstrated the flight safety reminders. I swear she looked at me for a brief second and I just died a little inside. I think I have never enjoyed watching a flight safety demonstration ever. Well, not until now. Not until she was the one who demonstrated it. I didn't get her name though, she wasn't wearing her nameplate, maybe she just forgot to. After a few seconds more, the plane takes off._

_ This woman, she is the epitome of a mystery. She's...interesting and definitely is beautiful. Okay, I give up. She's adorable and apparently hot as hell. She has long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes that I can't help but get lost in every time I stare into them, and a hot, toned body that is even more evident in that sexy FA uniform of hers._

_ Oh, here she comes. _

_ "Food or drinks?" she asks. _

_ I try my best to hide the grin that's attempting to be exhibited. _

_ "Nope, but thanks." I reply and give her a shy smile as she moves to the next row of passengers._

_ It may be a short conversation, but that is enough to turn my heart into a pile of goo. The rest of the flight is uneventful. I grabbed my luggage from the overhead compartment and fix myself before deplaning. She's standing at the door of the plane and I shoot her a "thank you" and a kind smile before going off the plane. As I get off the plane, I take one last glance at her and leave. _

_ End of flashback. _

A hint of a smile threatens to be on display upon my lips at the thought. God, that woman is driving me foolish.

_"Flight 2859 bound for New York is now ready for boarding." The speakers at the pre-departure area announces._

Hearing the boarding call, I stand up and head towards the gate. What I can't believe is that she kept me occupied for that long. I think I zoned out for a full hour just thinking about her. Mentally hoping that she will be an FA during this flight, my shoulders instantly dropped when I am greeted by a different FA. My eyes scan the premises of the plane for any signs of my mystery girl. Seeing no signs of her, I shut my eyes close and drop my head down as I take my seat.

Do you also have those moments where everything looks as if it was in slow motion? Anyhow, I'm clearly having one of those rare moments at present.

My eyes catch a glimpse of blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes. It's her. It's my mystery woman. I swear my jaw just fell off the carpeted airplane floor. Maybe I didn't see her earlier because she's way over the front of the plane near the cockpit and all those people bustling in blocked my sight.

Studying and memorizing her features, I let my eyes rake over her. Her silky blonde hair is tied in a ponytail just like the last time and she's wearing a light make-up that makes her all the more stunning, if that's even possible. Her eyes are glinting like diamonds for the reason that a sweet, charming smile is playing on her lips. And yes, her lips. They look so thin and so soft that I suddenly have the urge to rush towards her and kiss her senseless. Did I ever mention that she looks ultimately sexy in her uniform?

I try to conceal my excitement that is building upon seeing her captivating face. Then it finally hit me like a train on track. I am vulnerably attracted to her.

All the fuss from passengers putting their bags on the overhead compartment begins to die down and the passengers are finally settled in their seats. I feel the plane beginning to move and see the designated FAs to demonstrate yet again. I admit that I was really disappointed when I didn't see my mystery woman demonstrating but then I heard a familiar voice narrating the safety reminders. My heart is frantically beating now. I quirk my eyebrows as I spot my mystery woman delivering the reminders.

Her voice is alluring. Can she be any more perfect? My ears automatically drown down other noises and only listen to her voice without me even telling them to. When the aircraft is already airborne, the FAs commence on their usual routine. I keep watching my mystery woman from afar as she serves drinks and food to passengers. I catch myself staring and observing her most of the flight and I'm beginning to feel like a creeper. I chuckle at my silly antics.

How did I, Santana Lopez, turn into this lovesick fool?

Hmm. I don't have a clue on how to answer that. And just as I am deep in thought, she saunters towards the back of the plane where I am currently seated.

_Brittany_.

That's what her nameplate says.

_"Brittany" _, I repeat audibly again. I love the way how her name just effortlessly rolls off my tongue and escapes my lips. I think her name suits her personality really well.

On a more serious note, I think I just used my bladder as an excuse to get a better glimpse of her since the lavatory is located near where she is right now. I suddenly freeze when I see her standing right across me, just a couple of inches away. She's talking to her fellow FAs animatedly and she quickly stops when she sees me frozen in front of her.

I feel my face heat up and my cheeks burn as her ocean blue eyes meet my boring mocha ones. It's a good thing tan people like me don't blush. I wouldn't be able to handle myself if she sees me completely flustered. Mentally slapping myself and face-palming, I rush in the lavatory. I take a look at myself in the mirror and the sight is surprising. I am blushing. Blushing! I never blush. I have never blushed in my entire life. Now what? I meet this extremely fascinating woman and I suddenly blush as red as tomatoes. I cannot believe what was happening to me. I calm myself down and scamper out the lavatory looking really mortified. I feel someone boring holes at the back of my head and when I turn around, I see all three FAs staring at me. I brush off the embarrassment and sink down again in my thoughts.

Soon, I hear that we are landing and in no time, the plane finally touched down. It's that time I have to leave my mystery woman in that plane again without even introducing myself or having a little conversation. I feel a pang of sadness course through my chest as I go off the plane. What if I see her again next time? What if this is the last time I'll ever see Brittany again? What if...what if...what if... all those what ifs are starting to haunt me.

Days passed by and I am still intrigued about who Brittany really is. My bitter self longs for her spontaneous company. I don't know what to do anymore. My thoughts are all over the place just by thinking about her. I can't wait for the day that we meet again. Is it possible that I am attracted to her? That I've turned into a mush? That I'd do whatever it takes to see her again and have her notice me? That my heart is attached to her completely? Is it possible that I am falling helplessly in love with Brittany?

Afriendly reminder, that I am Santana Diabla Lopez. I show no signs of love, nevertheless fall in love. I do not love anybody with the exception of myself. I have never been attached to anyone. To be frank and to the point, I am only in love with myself, my puny being with its scanty self-confidence and skimpy, thin fortes.

But then, I was met by Brittany's blissful existence.

Now, I am Santana Diabla Lopez, a lovesick fool and a profound hopeless romantic. I am head over heels in love with Brittany.

Don't you think that's a rather shocking thing for me, Santana Lopez, to admit that I am smitten, love-struck, and infatuated ?

Because Brittany...

She's my **_game changer_**.

* * *

**So what do you think about my first story?**

**I really hope I get to see her again. ****If not soon, then someday. **

**And please, favorite and review! Thanks!**


End file.
